kaiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Nanyang Republic(Auth)
Deviant thinkers, learning different from Singapore are secretly transported by DEETs to a place known as the Nanyang Republic which is an island at the south of Malaya, the Auth version of Malaysia. Like Singapore on Earth, the city state of the Nanyang Republic looks similar but different from its Earth counterpart and even the layout of its town plans are dissimilar. Despite it's heavily technological outlook, the Nanyang Republic manages to truly preserve the heritage of old Singapore Just like its Earth counterpart, the Nanyang Republic is as busy a port it can be. Like Singapore, Nanyang also suffers from lack of landspace and natural resources. However they make up for it by having one of the best talents and multicultural environment. The DEETs/Gods made sure that Authlings who are citizens of Earth's countries to have the similar kind of geographical features and land mass as their counterparts on Earth to ensure fairness and not breed pride. History The Nanyang Republic was found more than 20 years ago when the DEET, Jehovah(Christianity)/Allah(Islam) saw the mistreatment of learning different children in the USA by unscruplous companies looking to cure Autism and ADHD. Jehovah with the help of his Angels or Malakh, transported a small group of the children and teenagers with learning disabilities and suffering oppression to Auth. Soon other DEETs/Gods followed, transporting their oppressed, learning different and deviant followers secretly to Auth to start humanity's culture refresh, free from oppression, emotional vicious cycles. The Nanyang Republic is one of those countries formed from a Terra-formed planet which came to be known as Auth. The country is young but also the center of attention of DEETs/Gods as they replicated Singapore's multicultural culture. Culture Neurodiversity Nanyang like much of Auth, subscribe to the views of neurodiversity. These beliefs paved the way for all countries including Nanyang to become more accepting and recognize the gifts of people whom on Earth would be deemed as disabled or mad. Autistics, ADHDers who are transported or born in Nanyang with provided help, very quickly found themselves fitting into society relatively easily. Compassion In the Nanyang Republic, the newly elected Cabinet and the ministers decreed "cold-hearted meritocracy" as the anti-thesis to the foundation of the island nation. Instead they created a system of government based on "true meritocracy-with-a-heart" with the aspects of other school of thoughts as well as the Auth-accepted neurodiversity movement. Like much of Auth, the Nanyang Republic is a far more friendlier place with more freedom. The Nanyangians are as a whole more understanding and accepting of differences. Unlike Singaporeans, Nanyangians are extremely outspoken and proactive people even as individuals and citizens. The Nanyang government allows peaceful protests and demostrations as a way to keep the government on their toes and weed out the corrupt in the Cabinet and in the powerful. Resurrection of the Kampong Spirit In the Nanyang Republic, the people and the government found a way to reduce the housing pricings by creating housing alternatives. Apart from multistorey flats, the Nanyang govt also built an mass of "Flatships", huge cruiser like ships that function as public housing on water and docked at coastal areas. Kampongs and wood-based huts make a comeback on the mainland. Unlike Singapore, Nanyang recognises Caravans as a form of housing as well. While with the advantage of reducing the need for housing and keeping the property market cool and balanced, the Nanyang Republic continue to try to solve the disadvantages of such alternative and creative ways of living. such as delivery of fresh water to non-multi-storey flat districts. But the advantages of such alternative housing surprisingly resurrected the community spirit that was lost in Singapore, the Kampong Spirit, a community spirit where people look out for each other, they are closer to their neighbours. This mean that Nanyang is a much friendlier and more accepting place Government The Nanyang Republic's Administration elections its leaders democratically with a third party country watching over the votes to ensure fairness and objectivity. Like most countries on Auth, the Nanyang Republic uses the word Adminstration in place of the word, Government. As they believe that the word "Government" means "control of the mind." Thus they adopt the word Adminstration as a respectful means to keep order in society. The Administration of Nanyang Republic rejects the ableist meritocractic system of Singapore. Afterall the population were significantly composed of Offworlders who once suffer ableism on Earth and Native-Borns who would be diagnosed mad or disabled on Earth. The adminstration style of Nanyang is a hybridizes taking the positive points of Meritocracy, Egalitarianism and other systems of government to balance out the negative social effects of each type of system. For example, To ensure fairness among all groups in society, the Nanyang Republic uses meritocracy to reward the hard working, striving and successful. However the Administration also adopt Egalitarian policies to ensure that the vulnerable and needy in society are not left behind when they do not make the mark. Despite so the Administration and even society puts no standards so as not to be put excessive pressure of themselves. Category:Locales on Auth